


Russia,Russia,Russia!

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: A collection of fics of America with Russia in all shape or forms.





	1. Russia,Russia,Russia #1

Alfred was at a park bench eating his meal when all of a sudden, a big shadow was overcasting him. “Is there a eclipse today?” He said, when he turn around it was his neighbor, Ivan. “Hello Mr. Jones, how are you today?” “Fine thanks.” Alfred had this gut feeling whenever he’s around that guy, like he was blasting some sort of dark aura around him. Alfred was astounded on how tall his neighbor is but who isn't?   
“You look like you're enjoying your McDonald's. May I join you too?” “Um sure, hey wait were you that guy who keeps staring at me when I go out and tan?”” Alfred Said, Ivan blushed in embarrassment ,”You know what never mind.” He said Ivan sat down and pulled out his food, he opened the styrofoam container and out a blast of steam comes out “What is that?” Alfred ask “It’s Borshch.” “Huh?” “Borshch, it is soup with beef, carrots, cabbages, onions, and potatoes.” “The name sounds weird.” “Because it's Russian.” Ivan said in a response. “Wait you're Russian?” “Да.” Ivan said. “Oh man that’s so cool!” Alfred said out loud “So you're from Russia?” Yes but I thought you knew already because of my heavy accent.” “Really? I just thought your vocal cords got mixed up.” Alfred said still being amazed by that guy. “Oh you!” Ivan blushed and laughed at that joke “Yeah but sorry if I offend you-” “Oh you didn't offend me but don't say that to anybody,okay?” “Okay.” Ivan got his spoon and started eating. Ivan sip his soup and Alfred ate his burger on the park bench. “It's strange how I never got you know you?” Alfred said “Well the truth is that I'm shy.” “What?” “Yes.” “Really? Cause you look like the type of guy who would kill you with a pipe.” “I get that a lot.” Ivan blushed “Enough about me what about you?” “Well then I'm Alfred jones, I like hamburgers, I grew up in Washington, I have a twin brother and that's it.” “Oh how nice. Tell me more please.” Ivan persistent the America,   
The two have been talking for hours to the point of the sun setting. “Well this been fun.” Alfred said   
“Да, it was.” Ivan said back “You know we could do this again sometime.” “That would be lovely.” “Great dude.” The two laughed as they walked home and Ivan had relies he had made a friend.


	2. Russia,Russia,Russia! #2

Alfred grabbed a box from the fridge and put it in the table he'd made sure Anya didn't hear him from upstairs trying to be quiet and all, when he heard nothing he opened it. He saw the cake in front of him his leftover wedding cake, he saved it when Anya and him got married it was a small cake with white frosting and icing sunflowers, underneath its white interior it was a chocolate cake with icing between. Alfred eagerly grabbed a fork and took a huge piece but before he took a bite he heard her. “What are you doing?”  
Alfred turned back to see his wife, Anya looking back at him with a empty blank face and her arms cross. Alfred froze and try to speak but due to fear he was stuck.  
“I wa- well I…” he mumble but Anya made a grin “It is okay.”   
She said “You're not in trouble yet. Why are you hiding this from me?”   
Anya questioned her blonde husband with a deceiving smile, Alfred was still paralyze. He took a deep breath and finally answered her question.  
“I was hiding it because- because” “because what?” “ because I can't enjoy anything while you're around! I'm sick off it all this diet and exercising is driving me insane! Can I enjoy one piece of sweet for once?! ”   
Alfred yelled back, Anya was surprised by her husband yelling at her. He is usually laid back but maybe she drove him too far, “I'm sorry I- I didn’t mean to yell at you I-.” Alfred apologised to her but was cut off by her   
“No I'm sorry.” Anya said with a sad tone in her voice “I'm just so concerned about your health that visit front the doctor scared me and I didn't want you to-to” she started to cry  
“No babe don't cry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but maybe you're right.”  
“(Sniffs) What?”   
“Yeah I could get off a few sweets and exercise a bit but don't worry babe I'll be fine I promised” “Really?  
” “Really.”  
“Thank you Fedya.” She wiped away her tears “you’re welcome babe, now let's eat some cake together.” He gave Anya a fork too and Anya happily obliged. They both got a piece and ate together   
“I love you Anya.”  
“ I love you too, Fedya” they both ate their wedding cake together like when they became man and wife but something was off.  
“ Um Alfred, is it me or is this cake a little bland?”   
“Yeah now that you mention it mine taste soggy and bitter.”  
“Fedya, how long was it in fridge?”  
“ A couple weeks.”


	3. Russia,Russia,Russia #3

“No! Fedya, please come back!” Yekaterina mumbled in her sleep clutching her lover tightly in her grasp.   
“Uh no. Fedya!” She woken up from her nightmare, still holding Alfred who was still sleeping on top of her, she dreamt that Alfred had left her for another woman she was scared of that happening, she started to cry. She clinged to him and whispered Russian to herself.  
Yekaterina had a very rough childhood, her parents died when she was at a very young age, so she and her brothers had to live in a farm with her grandfather in southern Russia. Yekaterina’s family were not very good at all, they abused her both mentally and physically. She was teased and bullied by her brothers and was tortured by her grandfather for things she didn’t do. It had left her scars on her mind and body, when she turned eighteen yekaterina finally had enough of, she ran away to America the land of opportunities and acceptance but still she was not welcomed there as well.  
When she arrived to America, she was treated badly by the people. They were mean, rude, and selfish. She was fed up of people torturing her that she was gonna end it all until… she met Alfred. He was the only person in her life that treated her like a human being, he was kind and gentle to her. To yekaterina he was an angel. He helped her when she was in hard times, he took her to his home, gave her food, and a warm bed he also taught her English as well. She thanked God for bringing Alfred into her life and making her feel welcome.  
Over time, yekaterina had developed a crush over Alfred and asked him on a date. He was surprised and yekaterina thought he didn't like her but he said yes. They been together for about 2 years and finally Alfred popped the question. She said yes and had a fabulous wedding. She smiled for the first time in 8 years and was happy with her life. Back in the present, she was crying and still holding him.   
“No Fedya is mine.” She whispered with an angrily tone  
“He is mine. No one gets him, he’s mine, all mine. No one shall break us apart. I will get rid of anyone who stands in our way!” She said pulling on Alfred’s hair.   
“Ow, ow yek?” Alfred mumbled which shocked Yekaterina   
“What are you doing babe?”   
Yekaterina tried to form an answer to her sleepy husband   
“I-uh had nightmare that you left me.”  
“Oh babe you shouldn't worry, cause I'll never leave you.”   
“Really?”   
“Hey I'm not one of those people who cheat, I'm not like that.” He said while wiping a tear from her eye.  
“I'm know. It was just a nightmare.”  
“Don't worry babe I'll never leave you.” Alfred said going back to sleep, yekaterina still holding Fedya in her arms. She kissed his forehead and when back to sleep knowing that her beloved will never cheat on her. She cracked a smile and slept with her Alfred.


End file.
